principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Venter
Venter is an arrancar who serves under Kikin, he is a very intelligent Arrancar as he was able to reproduce the artificial shingami data and make improvements to Kikin's own Artificial Shinigami. Appearance He is a short arrancar who wears an outfit similar to the ones worn by Azien's Espada. He has red hair and wears glasses. Personality He is a very crafty person, he only does what is best for his allies and follows orders without any question. He likes to give people orders to make himself feel more important. History In the beginning he was just a normal soul living in Soul Society, he became a hollow after seeing his best friend killed by Athena. Venter would then go to Hueco Mundo where he would spend the majority of his life planning his revenge. He meets Lord Kikin sometime after he is released from Kito Kurama's Kido spell. He herd many rumors about Kikin and decides to follow him because of his great power and skill. Sota a Vasto Lorde has meet Venter before and notes that his skills were completely lacking until he meet with Kikin. Venter becomes Kikin's lead scientist and has done great work in the field to improve the hollow abilities of those who are in Kikin's army. Plot Venter is first introduced when he tells Kikin about Kurama's team heading to Hueco Mundo. He is later seen attacking Kito Kurama as Kikin was about to be defeated by Kito but is stopped by Hinata Tsuri's Lava Sanctuary. He would then leave with Kikin to go to the soul society to get the plans from Anaku so he can give Kikin his own army of artificial shinigami. Venter is later ordered to attack the Order of the Pure who was in the world of the living at the time. He attacks Bryan and gets away so the artificial shinigami can fight the Order. He is then seen recovering the remains of the artificial shinigami. Venter would later create more artificial shinigami and have them destroy Anaku's own artificial shinigami in the world of the living and even have them attack other shinigami to test their power. Venter is also gives Nekumi an upgrade to her body while telling her that her brothers have been killed by Kikin for their betrayal. He is later seen in the world of the living with Nakumi and watches the battle between Hinata and Nakumi while chatting with Anaku. After Hinata's battle he tries to kill her but is unsuccessful as Anaku's Artificial Shinigami stops him from doing so. Anaku then states he knows who were behind the formation of the four horsemen and will take Hinata to see him. Venter then returns to Hueco Mundo deciding whether to tell Kikin about the current situation or not. Venter tell Kikin about Anaku and he is soon visited by Hinata Tsuri who he tries to kill but is stopped by Argus and Kuze. To prove her loyalty he send Luna and Hinata to Soul Society to attack a captain. Venter is proud to hear the Hinata was successful in defeating a captain, he later has Kuze to gather hollow DNA so he can replicate their powers for future use. Kikin then sends Venter on a mission to face off against four vasto lordes, he and his men confront them with his men dying just because of their spiritual pressure leaving Venter to face them alone. He has a tough time at the begining but after releasing he quickly gains the upper hand. Venter is then pushed to his limits when Rango and Sota uses their true abilities on him. Venter then start uses his Zanpakuto's special ability and turns the tide of the fight in his favor and gains the victory. Venter is later present when Kikin tells the story of Ragna, he is later given the task to go with Luna Casa to inject Ragna's new body with Hollow cells so he can reach full power when he is revived. He is later seen confronting Athena and is currently engaging her in battle. He fights evenly with Athena until she uses her bankai which forces him to release his own Zanpakuto. He then regains the advantage of the battle using his Grand Ray Cero. He explains his past to Athena and he is about to deliver the final blow until K Orochi intervenes. Athena then is able to use her Breath Stealer technique to end the fight killing Venter. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he rarely engages in it, Venter appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Venter prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Venter has used this technique and defeated 100 hollows in a single moment using this skill Sonído Master: One of Venter's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Venter moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that other hollows found it hard to even discern his movements at first. In his release state, he shows an even greater level of speed. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Venter is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. With his calm and collected nature, Venter can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Cero: Venter has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a blue color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Venter has a blue Bala, as seen when he attacked several hollows out of pure rage. Venter's Bala is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into several low class hollows. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Venter has shown impressive skill with it. Enhanced Strength: Venter has proven to be deceptively mighty for his build. He has shown the ability to destroy several buildings in Hueco Mundo without even trying. Great Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is really high. As his power has been great enough to take out 3 Vice Captain level shinigami. Zanpakuto Silent Scream when sealed, Silent Scream takes the form of a fencing blade. It has holes in the center of the blade. The sword is also very light which makes it easier for Venter to use in battle. *'Resurreción: Not yet revealed' **'Resurreción Special Ability:'' 'With this ability Venter is able to manipulate the wind to his own discretion. His wind techniques are strong enough to destroy several buildings in a single swing. This ability has shown to be able to even kill high ranking hollows and shinigami. '' Relationship Kikin : Serves under him and does whatever he asks. Venter has great respect for him as he always believes that Kikin's actions will help him achieve his own vendetta. Kikin sees Venter as a good hollow to have around especially when he uses his acid attacks. Anaku : Doesn't really like him and has made plans on getting rid of him. Hinata Tsuri : He has an obsession with her and wants to defeat her in battle for getting in his way in destroying his master's greatest enemy. He accepts her as an ally after she proves herself when she defeated a captain in battle. Athena: Has a grudge against her since she killed his best friend for resisting arrest, he becomes a hollow because of her to gain power in the hopes of getting revenge for his friend. Trivia *Loves making new inventions. *Helps Kikin focus on his prayers Quotes *To Anaku : "You better not let Lord Kikin find out you messed up on your mission or your dead" Category:Arrancar